La Belle et la Bête
by TomorrowsHere
Summary: Formerly Titled The Point of No Return.She was a complete stranger and just when he thought he could never love again, she walked in on his life.
1. Refuge at l'Opera Populaire

_To my readers,_

_I hope and pray you enjoy this story. I have finally worked up the courage to write it. I would like some reviews, just praises and constructive criticism. I do not appreciate flames. And without any further ado, I leave you with my tale of love._

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_L.V._

**Leçon 1**

The night was dark and filled with snow. The heavy flakes came down like a thick blanket blinding the road. Lisette ran as fast and as hard as she could, in her hands she clutched her beloved pair of Pointe Ballet Shoes. Her skin was numb from the cold wind and she had not coat or sweater protecting her from the harsh conditions.

As she pushed forward through the night she came upon the famous theater, l'Opéra Populaire. Filled with hoe of shelter she pushed harder and ran up the large stone steps leading up to the large entrance. She knocked hard and loud but no one answered, she then remembered that the theater had closed five months ago due to 'strange happenings'.

Lisette sank down to the cold stone and huddled close to her knees and wept. She was freezing and without a home. Right then and there she wished the cold would overcome her and take her away from her hell. Slowly sleep took her mind over and she slept through the cold, snowy night.

When Lisette woke she was warm and she wondered if she was in heaven. She sat up, slowly for she felt dizzy. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed she was in a room that looked much like a cave. Beneath her were velvet and silk sheets. The bed she was in was carved to look like a bird and around her was a curtain of black lace. Next to her was a stand holding a music box, topped with a monkey playing the symbols. She smiled as she watched it play.

"I see you are up," a strange voice said. Suddenly a man started walking into the room.

Lisette's eyes grew wide as she caught view of the stranger. He wore a black cape and on his face, well a white mask covered the right side of it. She immediately felt very intimidated, but not afraid.

"There is no need to be afraid, I found you on the front steps and I couldn't let you freeze." He said.

Lisette furrowed her forehead and then asked, "Does that mean we are in the opera house?"

The man nodded and caste his eyes to the floor. She knew who he was. "Regrettably so, beneath the opera house technically.

Lisette's eyes grew wide and she whispered, "You are le phantom, the one everyone talks about!"

He nodded and looked very sad.

Lisette looked around and the expression on her face seemed scared. She asked frantically, "Where are my ballet slippers?"

"No need to worry, they are drying with the rest of your things. Everything you wore was soaked from the melted snow." As he said this he pulled a long tassel and the lace curtain pulled up.

Lisette looked confused and then she looked down. She was wearing a simple white nightgown but she noticed she was wearing her undergarments and she calmed down knowing she did not reveal anything. Lisette then looked up and saw deep into his eyes. They held compassion but yet, distance, much like a doctor.

"Mademoiselle, if you would excuse me I need to take your temperature." He said holding up his hand to her forehead.

She shivered as she felt his ice cold hand against her skin.

"Excusez-moi, but what is your name Monsieur, I mean other than le Phantom?" Lisette asked as he was still checking her temperature.

He took his hand off her forehead and eyed her suspiciously. She felt naked as he peered at her, as if he could see right into her.

"Erik," he said slowly, still eyeing her. "And what do they call you?" He asked back.

"Lisette," she said simply, looking down at her hands. She felt strange in his presence.

"Well, Lisette your temperature is not too high but I fear you must stay within these walls." He said it as if he regretted it had to happen but Lisette quickly dismissed it from her mind.

"Thank you Erik, for your kindness towards me." Lisette said modestly and thankfully.

"You are quite welcomed, but I think you should rest." Erik said, motherly.

Lisette nodded and lay back down in the bed and watched him walk away. His swagger was defined and cultured, like an aristocrat. But Lisette was mystified, why anyone would live beneath an abandoned opera house. She knew he was le Phantom but there was no need for a phantom when the opera house had closed down. Slowly, she went to sleep with a heavy mind.

Erik sat at his desk, his mind also heavy. He had showed kindness to a stranger, something so not like him. The more and more he thought of Lisette he remembered Christine. A little more than five months ago she had taken his heart and snapped it in two. As he thought of Christine his anger boiled up inside of him and he crumpled the sheet of paper that lay in front of him.

He got up quickly from his desk and quickly, but quietly walked over to the room Lisette lay sleeping in. She was beautiful, with creamy white skin, large dark eyes and wavy auburn hair. He did not dare go closer to her, for he feared of waking her up. But as he looked at her the anger inside of him disappeared and he smiled. She looked completely innocent as she slept.

All his life he wished for beauty, he was unlucky but yet he grew hopeful. Could perhaps Lisette love him? No, this was crazy, he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and reminded himself that she had only met him minutes before and that no one would love a monster.

Erik's head was filled with so many things, much like Lisette's. He knew he should have never brought Lisette within the opera house walls, she would see too much and then he would be forced to keep her there. He did not want anyone else coming around and if he let her go she would surely tell someone about him, the freak.

But then he wanted to trust her. So many emotions came over him, driving him mad. He had no idea what to do with her. He knew within hours her fever would burn hotter than a thousand suns and he could not throw her out on the streets but would it be safe to keep her there, with him? Erik longed to know the answer but quickly remembered something that someone had told him long ago, follow your heart. And Erik's heart told him to keep Lisette there.

_Deeply sorry, I must leave you here. I appreciate reviews greatly and I promise to write more leçons with more reviews. Please, I would love to continue with my tale but I shall only proceed if I believe the public enjoys my tale. Merci!_

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_L.V._


	2. Compassionate Eyes

_To my good readers,_

_Here is my next Leçon. I hope you do enjoy it and leave many reviews that would make me very happy. In reviews I only take praises and constructive criticism, if you do not like my writing do not leave a review with nasty remarks and hurtful words. But if you enjoyed it and/or you feel I need to fix some things feel free to leave one. Merci!_

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_L.V._

**Leçon 2**

While Lisette slept she dreamt of Erik. All that she saw was his face, the mysterious white masked and all around him was fog, and that was it. It was the only thing she saw until Erik lightly shook her shoulder, waking her from her slumber.

"Lisette, I am very sorry but I have brought you some tea and bread. You need to eat something and I must check your temperature again." Erik whispered.

Lisette sat up, rubbing her eyes ferociously and slowly nodding, taking in everything Erik had said, slowly.

Erik handed her the cup of tea which was steaming and a warm piece of baguette. She sipped slowly for the tea was very hot and she feared burning her tongue.

"Why were you on the steps of the opera house?" Erik asked pulling up a chair to sit on, next to the bed.

Lisette paused and spoke sadly. "It is a very long story, it begins when I was eight and my father had died from fever in the winter. He left my mother and I with a pile of debts and my mother could not keep the farm so she sold it to pay off the debts and she had no other choice than to take us to the casino."

Erik nodded in understanding, the casino contained whores and drunken men gambling and so Lisette continued.

"She tried so hard to make enough money for us to get out but no matter what she could hardly come up with anything. That's when she met Gaston Veneer. He was wealthy but very temperamental. He'd come to my mother every night and they'd do their business but then he'd grow angry and he'd hit her. By the time I turned 14 he'd hit her so many times that she was bruised badly and one day she went out and bought a pair of ballet slippers and handed me a wad of cash and told me to leave, to make something of myself. It was only a year and a half ago and I haven't seen her since." Lisette's eyes grew moist and she quickly wiped away the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye and she spoke again, "Ever since I've tried to find a place to stay but I haven't had much luck. I want to make something of myself, like what my mother told me to but I don't think an opera house would hire me, I've had no real training in the art of ballet."

Erik nodded, taking in all the information she had given. It had amazed him that she trusted him with her story. Erik would have never done that; someone could always use it against him so he tried very hard to never let anyone in.

"Please tell me Erik, why do you live beneath l'Opéra Populaire?" Lisette asked taking a fuller sip of tea.

Lisette had caught Erik off guard, he did not expect her to ask that question but he should have. He wondered if he should trust her with his secret. She had trusted him so easily and why could he not do the same for her? After many moments of thinking he settles on it, he would tell her. After all it was only fair.

"I've lived within these walls since I was a young boy. Bound and chained by my mask." It was the first time he had mentioned his mask and the look on his face said he did not mean to mention it but he continued with his story. "When the others left the opera house I did not go, no one wants me in their streets, and they don't want me among them."

Lisette looked at him, her eyes full of sadness and compassion. Erik had seen or had been treated so cruelly that he no longer trusted the world, or anyone for that matter. Lisette longed to help him, to show him that not everyone was the same but she had no idea how. What was there to say, to do for that matter? Her words were lost and she sat still.

"Will you not say anything?" Erik asked with longing in his voice.

Lisette tried gathering herself and she slowly recovered. She barely could whisper, "Not everyone is the same Erik."

In his head he contemplated her words. She knew nothing of his suffering. She was not born with a face of a monster; she was not tormented and called, "the Devil's Child". But perhaps she was somewhat right. All his life he had known the same type of people but he shook that thought out of his head. The world held no compassion for him, despite what she had said.

Lisette began t shiver and a feeling of coldness spread over her body like a blanket. Through her chattering she managed to say, "Oh Erik I feel so cold…"

Right then Erik began to panic and he touched her forehead, it was burning! He had no idea what to do but then remembered, "You must sweat out the fever." And so he scavenged his lair for any blankets and piled them on top of her. She was fast asleep by now and tiny droplets of sweat formed at her brow. Erik sighed in relief and blew out a few candles to dim the room, perfect for sleeping.

Through the night Lisette's words rung through his head like church bells. Perhaps he was right, maybe she could love him. Was love at first sight even possible? He usually never believed that love existed, at least not for him. But Lisette had shown such compassion for him with her words and her eyes showed the deepest of feeling. He didn't want to believe that Lisette could hold such compassion for him, let alone someday love. But in her eyes he saw the true compassion lay in them and he could not, no matter how much he wanted to, deny her kind words.

_Ah, my good people I must leave you there, I shall get started on the next leçon and reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it thus so far. Merci!_

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_L.V._


	3. Feverish Sleep

_To my dear readers:_

_Ah, I have received my first review and I thank you kindly Mademoiselle K.G. I pray you shall all enjoy this leçon. Now that is said, read your heart out! Merci!_

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_L.V. _

**Leçon 3**

Erik could not compose a single word while Lisette lay in her feverish sleep. His hair was tosseled, his shirt wrinkled and his eyes red and swollen. How could he write a decent song when a feverish girl was in his bed? He worried for her, more than he had worried about anyone in his lifetime.

With no clue what to do with himself he walked over to the pile of Lisette's things. He had folded them neatly when he had changed Lisette into a clean, dry nightgown but he kept her virtue and left her undergarments on, he knew that a lady must reveal nothing. He held up her dress, it was completely ruined. The seam at the sleeve had ripped and the hem was torn. Not to mention the various patches that covered the pathetic dress.

Erik quickly decided that this dress would not do for Lisette. He would surprise her with a new one. So he quickly whisked away down his secret passageway (the shorter one from taking the boat) and he made his way up to the opera room. Backstage was left entirely intact. No one had taken anything that did not personally belong to them and the managers did not take the time to see to it that everything was auctioned or taken.

Erik threw open the costume closets' doors and began rummaging through the old dresses. There were so many to choose from and all would look perfect on Lisette but he wanted to find the perfect one, the dress that would make Lisette feel as beautiful as a queen. After quite some time he found a brick red colored gown with capped sleeves adorned with black beading. Erik remembered the last time it was worn, when Carlotta played Carmen. He shuddered as he remembered Carlotta's strained voice.

Now that he had found the dress that suited Lisette he went back to his lair and the long awaited return of Lisette. Erik wanted to compose badly but when he put the quill to his hand he froze. He was absolutely stuck but his fingers burned, urging him to write. Erik was frustrated, more so then he had ever been before.

Erik had never felt so strongly about someone in his life, even Christine. Sure, he was infatuated with her but at times he could not stand her, the way she take off his mask. Lisette never did such a thing and he prayed she would never do so.

Erik got up and made his way to where Lisette lay sleeping. HE stood over her, gazing. She was under so many heavy blankets that when she went to wriggle it barely came out as a flinch. She made small noises; somewhat showing pain, which made his heart break. How could he feel so much compassion, so much hurt for someone he just met? This was not like him. He was known as the heartless killer and at times he was.

He contemplated everything in his mind, trying to find a stitch of reality of why he felt this way about her but he could find nothing. He quickly lost hope of finding his answer and so he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat, holding Lisette's tiny hand, which felt like fire. And so all through the night (or day?) he sat there, patiently waiting for his beloved to wake from her feverish sleep.

Merci! I must go, review sil vous plait!

Your Faithful Servant,

L.V.


	4. Sending the Angel of Music

_To my good readers,_

_I can not deny that you were wrong but if I write a story is it not my reward of a review. I would like to say though that I have gotten more reviews when I closed the fic, which I believe is odd but I am grateful that you all enjoy it. That is all I ask of you, that and a review once in a while and if you succeed my wish I will write more chapters and post them quicker. Merci! _

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_L.V._

**Chapter 4**

For hours Erik sat by Lisette's side, holding her hand. The feel of her small, smooth, silky hand against his large and calloused one sent a sensation up and down his spine. He soon became inspired to write. Ever since Christine had left him, tearing his heart in two he hadn't written a single lyric. But suddenly it came to him and he left her side, reluctantly, to begin writing. The lyrics would be about love, love for another of whom you did not entirely know and the music would be soft and whimsical, taking you to a faraway place, where everything was better.

Lisette awoke, slowly and she could feel the weight of the many blankets on top of her. She struggled to push them off and within a few minutes she had. She felt weak, very weak and it was a wonder she could even get the covers off of her, she slowly sat up and put her feet to the floor. Once she was standing she took very small, shaky steps out of the little room she was in. She could feel her knees buckling beneath her and when she made it just outside of the room, she collapsed with a loud thud.

Erik turned, surprised and saw her, struggling to lift herself from the stone floor. He ran to her rescue and scooped her up like a sack of potatoes. The look on her face showed exactly how she felt, pathetic. It was obvious that days in bed had weakened her and she needed to regain the muscle she lost. Erik laid her on the bed and she began to speak.

"I am sorry if I have been a burden," She began with her voice raspy.

"Not at all, mademoiselle, you have not been a burden here and I hope you will no longer think that you are." He said, sympathizing.

"Please, do not call me mademoiselle, call me Lisette." She softly demanded.

She smiled faintly and settled to a more comfortable position. He stood above her, watching. He was utterly fascinated by someone who was so innocent. It seemed as though she hardly noticed his mask and truth be told, she really didn't. Some may call her unreal but Lisette had grown up to see the person behind the mask (ahem) or book, or whatever you would call it. A person's character has more worth than their appearance.

"I hope that you shall no longer make any attempts to walk again, your fever just broke and you need to rest." Erik said with his eyes twinkling.

"But how shall I regain the strength that I have lost?" Lisette questioned.

Erik smiled and slightly nodded his head. "Perhaps in a day or two you can attempt to walk." He answered.

There was only one problem, underneath the opera house you could not tell light from day, the nighttime lasted forever. Lisette contemplated the fact inside her mind, as did Erik but neither of them pointed it out.

"I don't want to sleep though, I have so much energy. How could I waste it sleeping?" Lisette asked.

Erik paused and then answered, "I do not know, Lisette." He was growing tired of her questions but he would not show her his loss of patience. He did not want to frighten her.

Lisette rolled over, showing her back to him. He would not let her escape rest so she resided to the only thing she could do, sleep. Erik wanted her to be with him, giving him company but she had to rest. A person could not recover an illness without the proper rest afterwards.

Erik turned to where his music box sat on the side table. He twisted the back and it soon began to play, _Masquerade_. Lisette turned over, her eyes twinkling as she heard the little monkey play the beautiful song.

"Oh Erik, he plays a wonderful song." Lisette said in awe.

Erik smiled and nodded, something so simple could make her happy but something soon caught his mind. She was given the gift of music! No, not the singing, nor playing gift but a simple song had made her joyful. Inside Erik was jumping with joy, perhaps this was a good sign? But then he remembered Christine, she was given the gift of music and she could not love him, but of course Raoul did come into place and there was no one else vying for Lisette's affection. Erik shook his head, he should have not been thinking about that kind of thing, Lisette could never love him, he was a monster!

"Erik, do you play music?' Lisette asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Yes," he said nodding.

"I would like to hear you play sometime." Lisette said, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, letting the sound of the music box overcome her.

Erik smiled as he looked down on her, just moments ago she had complained that she was not tired and now she was fast asleep. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I will send you the angel of music." And then ever so lightly, he kissed her forehead. It was not something he had expected to do but his impulses had overcome him.

As he straightened his posture he pulled the tassel, letting the black lace circle the bed and he left her to sleep, still remembering her sweet scent.

_REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Oh, I mean reviews, please. They would mean a lot to me. Merci!_

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_L.V._


	5. Proving Him Wrong

_Dear Readers,_

_Voici the fifth chapter of my story! I hope you are all enjoying it and also pleased that I have continued. As you can tell I have decided to make some changes with Erik, he is less of a serial killer and more of a romantic. I hope you like everything and enjoy! And might I request some **reviews?**_

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_L.V._

**Chapter 5**

Erik had changed so much. Lisette had walked in on his life so suddenly, taking him away from his pain of loosing Christine and giving him hope that somebody could love him, the monster that he was. In her eyes she did not see him as a monster, she only saw a man, hidden behind a mask and hidden behind a mask for reasons of her to not ask of. If he did not leave out in the open, it was not meant for her ears.

Erik sat at his organ, overlooking the keys and carefully gliding his fingers over them. She had asked him to play for her. But what would he play? So many songs flooded his mind, but none were right for her to hear. He imagined her, watching him as he performed and he felt the slightest touch of embarrassment. What would she think of him afterwards? But then he remembered how she never pointed out his mask.

He smiled, she was sweet and polite. Christine was too curious for her own good, something not suitable for an environment of which Erik lived. He kept things hidden and if Christine would have stayed he would have done something terrible. Perhaps it was good she had chosen Raoul and maybe there was a God! He had sent Lisette to him, bringing great joy and promise. His heart was no longer full of depression and his mind no longer consumed of the thoughts of suicide.

For a moment he loathed Christine and pitied her. She would live a life of wealth, but no music. If Lisette would stay with him she would find a life of music, happiness but no wealth. That was something Lisette was accustomed to, she was the daughter of a whore! But her mother obviously loved her; she had given Lisette the chance to a better life. If Lisette had stayed in the Casino she would have surely become a whore herself.

It had been hours since Lisette had broken her fever and Erik had not thought of giving her any nourishment. He thought that tea would be suitable and he got up, went to the cupboard and pulled out the tin of tea. With the tin in hand, he went to one of the mirrors and carefully pulled it open. This passage led to the kitchen. Madame Giry brought food from the market to him every week. She knew he could never leave and ever since he was 12, she had supplied him.

Erik grabbed the kettle from the pantry and a cup and saucer. His supply of food was running low. All that was left was half a baguette, four carrots and two apples. He knew that any day Madame Giry would come with more food, but he was more worried what she would say about Lisette. She had become very protective over Erik since Christine.

Once he was finished heating the water he poured the hot tea into the cup, carefully trying not to spill. Deciding that food was most likely a good idea, Erik cut the baguette and fetched some Blackberry jelly from the pantry. Feeling quite successful and accomplished, Erik escaped back down the passageway that led to his lair.

Erik made his way to where Lisette was still sleeping and he laid the tea and bread on the side table and then lightly petted Lisette's forehead. Slowly coming to, Lisette woke with a smile.

"Good morning," Lisette frowned, "Good Evening?" She asked feeling very confused.

Erik smiled and chuckled. "Whatever you prefer," He assured.

Lisette smiled and there was a smile silence in between them.

"Oh, ugh I almost forgot," said Erik, "I brought you some tea and some bread and jelly."

He held out the plate and cup to her and she welcomed it gratefully. She had almost forgotten that she was hungry. She had not eaten since she first came to l'Opéra Populaire. Within moderation, Lisette sipped her cup of tea and nibbled at the bread. She did not want to appear as a heathen, no matter how hungry she was.

"Did you rest well?" Erik asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Lisette nodded and swallowed, "I can feel my strength coming back."

Her voice was filled with hope and Erik smiled, he knew exactly what she was doing.

"How can you feel your strength coming back when it has been only a couple of hours?" He asked, teasing.

Lisette smiled sheepishly, "Easily, I rested."

Lisette's eyes held the same mischievous, teasing look that Erik's held.

"Oh please Erik, let me get up just for a little bit! I promise that if my knees buckle, even once, I shall lie back down and rest more. But just let me walk a few steps, even with your help…" Lisette had broken her sly way of tricking him and now she was almost completely on her knees, begging him.

Erik paused for a moment, contemplating the proposition in his mind. He did not want Lisette to hurt herself but surely if he was helping her, she could do no harm.

"Very well then, you may get up but just for a little bit," Said Erik as he held his hand out to her.

Lisette pushed the covers off of her and set her feet on the cold stone floor. With one hand holding Erik's hand and the other propping herself up on the bed, Lisette pushed up and stood. Erik put his free hand securely on her waist, careful not to intrude where it was not his place and she walked forward. Her first steps were as shaky as a newborn calf but within a few steps she gradually became more stable.

"See Erik, I told you I was stronger." Lisette pointed out, smiling.

Erik nodded and across his face was a wide smile, "You proved me wrong."

_Dreadfully sorry, but I must leave you there. I hoped you enjoyed everything thus far and to an individual who commented about me stealing her idea, well I am sure the two can come up with the same idea but I assure you that there are others out there just like mine. Well, keep those reviews coming in!_

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_L.V._


	6. Feeling Beautiful

_Dear Readers,_

_I Hope you are enjoying everything. Reviews (as usual) are much appreciated and it makes me very happy to hear you like my writing. So, without any further ado, happy reading!_

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_L.V. _

**Chapter 6**

Even though Lisette had improved within so many steps it was obvious to see that she was weak and that she really depended on Erik's help of guiding her. Erik liked that she depended and trusted him. No one ever did that. They'd only take one look at him, scream of terror and were haunted from his image for the rest of their lives. Who could trust a monster? Apparently, Lisette could. She had naïve innocence, even at the age of fifteen.

She had grown up in a life where you could trust no one. Her mother was frequently beaten by her customers and yet Lisette was still able to look past appearances. She knew she had to get to know the person inside. For many of the men her mother engaged with looked kind and respectable, yet were the evilest of all. Erik was amazed that someone, growing up without being able to trust anyone, could still trust. In a way they were kindred spirits, yet Lisette was more forgiving than Erik.

Lisette had walked a few more steps and stopped when she arrived at a mirror. She gazed at her appearance. Her hair was stringy and hung dirtily at her shoulders. Her skin was sticking to her nightgown and her nightgown has damp from sweating out the fever. She grimaced as she realized how she must appear to Erik. For an odd reason she cared how she looked and at that moment her look was not too peachy.

"Erik, is there a way for me to wash up?" Lisette asked, trying to conceal that fact of bathing with a more appropriate way.

Erik thought for a moment and realized that he had picked out that dress for her. "Why, yes there is. I suppose I can put the bath tub in the curtained room." He remembered what that room was once used for, Christine's mannequin and her wedding dress.

"Just sit right here and I'll ready it for you." Erik said, pointing to a small stool.

Lisette sat down and took a deep breath. She watched as Erik hustled about his lair, finding everything that was needed for her to clean herself up. She smiled and chuckled softly at Erik. He was so funny; he worried over her so much. But why? She had only known him for a couple of days. For moments she sat, contemplating and dazing off into her own world, no longer noticing Erik in his frantic mess.

"Lisette," Erik said, slightly questioning.

Lisette shook her head, breaking her daze and realizing Erik was calling her name.

"Ugh, yes?" She asked.

"Everything's ready now." He informed.

"Oh good," Lisette said as he took her arm and led her to the curtained room.

Erik stood at the entrance, while Lisette was in the middle of the room admiring the way he had quickly put it together. She glanced at the corner and saw a mannequien, with a dark red dress on. Lisette looked at it in awe.

"Is-is it for me?" She said, stuttering a little.

Erik laughed and replied, "Why yes, I suppose it is."

Lisette stared at it, admiring the detail but after a moment she realized her purpose of being in the curtained room.

"Oh, ugh Erik, would you mind leaving in order for me to…" Lisette's voice trailed off as she became embarrassed that she had asked him to leave. It wasn't at all polite.

Lisette's question caught him by surprise and his cheeks turned bright red. "I'm very sorry, please forgive me."

Lisette smiled and spoke softly, "You did not know, Erik."

Erik pulled at the tassel that separated the curtains and made a doorway to close off the room, in order for Lisette to bathe. He returned to his organ and the piece he was working on. Never in his life had he really wrote a song about love, even when he loved Christine. Most of his works were sad, mournful songs about his life and how no one in the world, not even his own mother, could love him. But now Lisette had given him hope, hope he was not willing to let go of.

Lisette had finally stopped admiring the dress Erik had given her moments after he left. She looked over at the tub, it was already filled with water and the steam was rising off of it. She admired everything around her, he had taken so much care (in so little time) to make Lisette a wash room. Beneath her feet was a Persian rug and because the curtains were red velvet, they set a deep red glow about the room.

Lisette walked over to the tub and dipped two fingers into the hot water. Feeling that the water was just the right temperature, Lisette peeled off her nightgown and began unlacing her corset. Fully nude, Lisette put one foot into he tub and sank in. The hot water soothed every one of her aching muscles and she laid back, letting the warm feeling wash over her.

She thought about everything that had happened in the last few days and even reviewed what had happened when she was little. Lisette was thankful that Erik had found her. Who knows, if he hadn't she probably would have died of hypothermia. After all, she did not have a coat or a shawl to keep out the cold. She liked being there with Erik. He was far better than any of the men at the casinos. Lisette knew he was different from them, not only because of his mask but the way he spoke. His voice was kind, never harsh or demanding. In her mind she recalled the mean voices of the many men her mother "engaged" with.

After Lisette's time of thinking she began to scrub at her dirty hair with the bar of soap. Once she was finished scrubbing and rinsing she stepped out of the tub and onto the Persian rug. She rubbed the towel that was out for her all around her body and then wrapped it around her torso. She padded towards the mannequin that displayed her dress and carefully began unbuttoning the small buttons in the back of the dress. In no time at all Lisette had slipped on the dress, but not before her corset, which she laced more tightly than usual.

She stood in front of the mirror, examining herself. She felt beautiful, something she had never felt in her life! She was so happy, more than happy actually; words could not describe how she felt. Her long auburn hair cascaded in waves and the dress hugged her every curve.

Feeling more confident than ever, Lisette stepped out of the curtained room and revealed herself to Erik. He turned around, somewhat surprised and then even more shocked when his eyes set on Lisette. He could feel his words clog up in his throat.

"Lisette, ugh…well…you look beaut-…I mean nice. Yes you look very nice." Erik complimented, trying to conceal his mistake.

Lisette smiled broadly and let out a small laugh. She liked how he tried to cover up the fact that he was going to say she was beautiful. "Well, thank you Erik." She replied.


End file.
